MIssing
by kami nee chan
Summary: Byo está se sentindo muito estranho, com sintomas severos como insônia, dores pelo corpo, crises de enxaqueca e um mau humor horrível. O grande problema, é que tudo isso parece simplesmente se intensificar na presença do seu tão amado Jin-chan. JinXByo
1. Mau HUmor

**História: **Missisng

**Capítulo: **1 de 2

**Categoria: S.C.R.E.W**

**Beta: **Ichinose-san

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, não não

**Gênero: **Yaoi com lemon.

**Personagens: **Jin-san & Byo-san

**Publicação: **31/10/11

**Comentários: **Pois bem, sim eu estou postando uma dobradinha aqui mesmo com todo o resto de fics atrasadas. Motivo: Foi aniversário da Ichinose-san dia 27 eeeee \o/ *assopra a língua de sogra* Eu não sou boa com esse fandom, mas espero agradar essa criatura. Espero que fique a altura da fic linda Myv Kai que ela fez pra mim no meu niver ^.~

IMPORTANTE: Eu tinha prometido outra coisa pra ela, mas a fic que ela me fez ficou tão fofinha que eu decidi de última hora mudar de história pra fazer um plot mais... quer dizer... menos te pego te uso e te jogo fora (q eh o estilo de história que eu gosto de escrever =3)

Missing_1. Mau Humor

_Por Kami-chan_

Então estávamos ali, mais uma vez diante de inúmeras câmeras. Isso já tinha se tornado algo confortavelmente normal. A euforia das fans em uma pequena platéia de estúdio, em quase nada se compara às multidões dos lives, mas era igualmente gratificante, sentir, naquele ambiente tão pequeno e próximo, o calor que todas elas tinham por nós.

E cada um de nós dava o seu melhor. Em cada sorriso, em cada piada ou pequena brincadeira. Nós sabíamos que era por causa do eco dos gritos delas que nosso nome era tão requisitado, por causa do excesso do amor delas que havia uma razão para fazer tudo o que fazíamos.

Às vezes até nos esquecíamos e falávamos uns com os outros, como se estivéssemos falando para terceiros, como se tivesse sempre a câmera diante de nós. Até tirávamos uns com a cara dos outros por conta disso, por esquecer que nem sempre havia uma câmera ali. Que nem sempre éramos o que devíamos ser.

Mas hoje, eu simplesmente não estava afim. Sorria simplesmente porque tinha uma câmera apontada diretamente em mim, respondia as perguntas apenas porque tinha uma pessoa falando comigo e, caso não respondesse, mais perguntas a respeito do meu humor seriam lançadas.

Já tinha alguns dias que eu estava assim. Tanto trabalho, tantas entrevistas, será que eu já estou cansando disso tudo? Não pode, ainda é muito cedo para isso, é cedo demais para me cansar dos holofotes. Mas...

Nenhum dos sorrisos nos rostos animados em minha frente me deixavam empolgado. O coro aos gritos, cantando as músicas da banda em diferentes tons e volumes nem chegava aos meus ouvidos saturados. O retorno em meu ouvido fazia minha cabeça quase rachar de tanta dor. Cantava apenas por cantar, sem prestar atenção às minhas palavras, sem cuidar do tom. Sem dar a mínima atenção ao palco.

Hoje eu estava simplesmente de saco cheio. Até mesmo pensar estava contribuindo para me deixar insano. Para evitar todas aquelas luzes no palco, procurei algo que chamasse minha atenção pelo chão. Fios, caixas, pedestais e três monitores que mostravam o que, do que a câmera capturava, estava sendo transmitido para as pessoas que assistiam a tudo em casa.

Todas as câmeras estavam em nós e aparentemente, tudo normal. Ninguém parecia perceber alguma alteração em mim. Ou quase ninguém.

Percebi um câmera man vindo em minha direção, certamente eu estava muito além do que renderia a ele boas imagens. Ele se parou bem em frente ao monitor ao qual eu estava atento, com uma cara feia e um sinal claro que eu deveria me preocupar com a câmera, e não com o chão. Apenas dei alguns passos além, de onde podia assistir a outro dos monitores.

Os meninos tacavam brilhantemente, sorrindo e se divertindo para entreter as fans. Eu nunca tinha parado para observar a banda por esse ponto de visão. Jin é claro, estava entre eles, mas diferente dos outros três, deixava seus olhos escaparem para minha direção entre uma virada e outra. Tudo tão discreto que eu até demorei um pouco para perceber, mas meus olhos sempre me puxavam para ele.

Eu via preocupação em seus atos, sem que isso afetasse a forma harmoniosa e delicada com segurava suas baquetas e fazia seu trabalhando, dando o melhor de si. Eu devia saber que ele perceberia qualquer pequena mudança em mim, e isso que ele nem era o mais observador de nós. Mas alguma coisa nisso me deixava ainda mais sem vontade, mais enraivecido.

Ele era apenas o meu melhor amigo ali, a pessoa com quem eu costumava contar. Uma amizade um tanto quanto colorida, eu tinha que admitir, tão tão tão colorida que faltaria cores para preencher nosso arco-íres. Incolor e inacabado, eu não sabia quem de nós dois estava esperando para pegar os pinceis e as tintas para usufruir de toda cor dessa amizade.

Eu queria que fosse ele, queria que nossa história fosse pintada de uma forma tão delicada como a forma como ele costuma segurar suas baquetas. Queria que fosse ele quem desse o primeiro passo e que me tocasse de forma calma. Do jeito que eu gosto.

E por algum motivo, até mesmo esse pensamento, ultimamente e especialmente hoje, está me deixando de uma forma desumanamente irritada. Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar me mandando esses sinais corporais de tanta preocupação? E daí se eu estava apenas abrindo minha boca e deixando as palavras escorrerem se conseguir sentir o sentimento da música.

Eu estou buscando um motivo para descontar minha ira Jin-chan. E nem mesmo você será suficiente para me fazer parar. A música terminou, as fans aplaudiram, o apresentador do programa agradeceu a participação e chamou o abençoado comercial. E eu? Larguei o microfone em qualquer lugar, tirei os pontos de qualquer jeito, os deixando com o primeiro staff que apareceu e me fui.

As fans nos chamavam, eu ouvia meu nome sendo gritado por centenas de pessoas, todas elas com esperanças de conseguir uma foto ou coisa assim. O contato mais próximo com o ídolo, um momento tão esperado. Eu não queria nem saber, apenas agora, com todos esses gritos que eu percebia a intensidade que minha cabeça tinha começado a doer. Céus, os músculos do eu pescoço parecem feitos de pedra.

- Byo-san precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Miyu, minha manager, perguntou se postando a minha frente.

- Hai Miyu-chan, eu quero algo pra dor de cabeça, forte. E por favor, chame quem irá me levar para casa.

Normalmente íamos todos juntos numa mesma van. Mas não era como se ela não fosse conseguir alguém para me levar sozinho e mais rápido. Não seria a primeira vez.

- Hai hai – ela assentiu e sumiu do meu campo de visão.

Acompanhei a menina seguir por um corredor, provavelmente onde estavam as suas coisas. E por esse mesmo corredor vinham os meninos. RUI ainda tinha o baixo sobre os ombros, Manabu estava discutindo alguma coisa com Jin, que apenas sorria e concordava com o que o moreno lhe dizia, e Kazuki ainda tentava ajudar um menino a tirar o ponto de som, mais atrapalhando o trabalho do coitado que qualquer outra coisa.

RUI riu da cena, chamando atenção de Manabu, que tirou a guitarra das mãos do amigo gêmeo de instrumento com o intuito de o ajudar. E nessa Jin reparou que eu ainda estava ali e veio até mim com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Uma coisa meio difícil de se decifrar.

- Byo-chan está tão quieto, o que há? – perguntou levando os dedos ao meu cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás de minha orelha.

Isso me deixou ainda mais irritado. Ele era tão... tão... delicado. Maldito. Nem vi quando meus dedos se fecharam em torno de seu punho, afastando-o de mim.

- Nã.. não seja tão carinhoso assim comigo. – disse de forma rude.

Mas que inferno, eu tava sem nada de humor, estressado sei lá eu com o que, temendo estar cansado já dessa vida cheia de compromissos que levávamos, com minha cabeça explodindo, já tinha desistido de contar há quantas semanas já não estava mais conseguindo dormir direito. E ele vem com mimimi pra cima de mim depois de meia centena de olhadinhas atravessadas no meio da minha apresentação.

Tá, minha apresentação tinha sido mequetrefe mesmo, e só ele tinha percebido isso. Pois bem minha gente, eu Byo sou invisível para meus amigos. Acreditam nisso? Podem acreditar nisso? Nem eu. É surtei mesmo.

Mas depois do ato rude, tive certeza de que o assustei, eu podia me arrepender disso depois mas, po, eu tava fora de mim há semanas já, meu Jinzinho só percebeu agora e me vem com um simples "Byo-chan está quieto". Quieto? Quieto?

Minha mudez te aborrece filho? Eu tenho uma lista extensa de coisas que você poderia deixar de 'putice' e começar a fazer pra acabar coma minha 'quietice'. Obrigado pelo desabafo.

Pude vê-lo franzir o cenho em resposta. Acabei fugindo de seu olhar, me entretendo com o movimento em torno de nós. Cadê a Miyu com o meu remédio? Ela podia aparecer do nada do mesmo jeito como sabe desaparecer do nada, eu não queria ficar olhando para aqueles olhinhos indagadores. No fundo apenas queria o manter afastado para não acabar descarregando minha raiva nele.

Jin era especial demais para isso.

Ponto pra mim, ainda consigo ser racional, melhor dar o fora daqui antes que perca inclusive isso. Por isso dei meia volta, deixando-o para trás, tentando não me importar com o som alto da voz de Manabu, que chamava por Jin entre outras coisas animadas.

Olhei pra trás apenas para me arrepender. Manabu tinha um braço passando pelos ombros do baterista, e o sacudia de uma forma íntima e irritante enquanto falava coisas como "se divertir" e "cerveja".

O que faltava eu perder ainda? Ahh a racionalidade. Pois é, essa se despediu no momento exato em que os dois passaram abraçados por mim, sem se quer olhar pro lado. E não, isso não é ciúmes, é MUITO mais que isso. É insanidade.

Tudo bem que nunca havia acontecido nada entre nós dois. Que eu nunca tinha tido coragem pra passar dos elogios exagerados e bem diretos quanto a sua pessoa, e aos carinhos nada maldosos ou insinuantes, mas bem íntimos para quem queria apenas uma amizade linda, fofa e gay. Mas man, você sabe quando um cara está se jogando pra cima de você, não sabe?

Sabe, isso fica claro quando esse cara te abraça por trás enquanto você ta lavando a louça, ou quando dorme do seu lado no ônibus só pra esperar você dormir e se encostar-se ao seu ombro pra fingir que foi sem querer pela manha. Ou quando esse cara pede pra acompanhar suas sessões de fotos só pra ver e dizer o quanto você fica lindo todo produzido. Sabe Jin, essas são coisas que você tinha que perceber.

Nem quis mais saber de remédio nenhum pra dor de cabeça, pediria um relaxante muscular a nível de cavalo no hotel mesmo. Hotel este que eu chegaria de taxi mesmo, manager incompetente, deve estar transando com o meu motorista. Sabe por que, porque todo no mundo está transando e sendo feliz, menos eu. Alias, eu sou o Byo baby, nem preciso disso mesmo.

- Byo você vem ou não? – Kazuki me perguntou, vi os olhinhos do Jin me acompanharem nesse momento.

- Não! – disse sério, nem olhando pro Kazuki. Só respondi olhando fixamente para quem me interessava, cruzei os braços e tomei meu rumo.

A pé mesmo, esquece o taxi. Era muito provável que eu explodisse com o pobre taxista. Bem no fundo, eu queria que ele viesse atrás de mim. Queria que eu fosse mais importante para ele. Que ele sentasse do meu lado, segurasse minhas mãos e me ajudasse a desvendar de onde vinha toda essa personalidade horrorosa, essa irritação, as dores em meu corpo, na cabeça e todas as noites de insônia. Eu queria que ele me colocasse em seu colo e me tocasse daquele jeito delicado, único seu, e me fizesse acreditar que eu não estava enlouquecendo, que era apenas cansaço. Que isso logo passaria.

Mas meus passos ganharam a calçada, e logo eu já estava na esquina... por onde a van com ele dentro passou cortando a minha frente. E tinha mais um sintoma, que eu por orgulho estava omitindo até aqui, e era minha vontade louca de chorar.

Nesses dias loucos, depois de perceber que nenhum remédio levava minhas dores de cabeça, nenhum banho morno aliviava meus músculos, nada me fazia dormir mais do que duas horas por noite. Depois de constatar que nada fazia efeito em mim, eu apenas chorava. Chorava toda noite e por motivo nenhum, apenas chorava desesperadamente. Me causando ainda mais dor de cabeça, e mais irritação.

Mas voltando ao problema mais recente, Jin dentro daquela van, todos os meus sintomas pareciam se multiplicar por causa dele. Porque tudo em mim era mais intenso quando se tratava daquela criatura irritante de beiço furado.

.:.

Tinha bem uns quarenta minutos que eu tinha tomado uns comprimidos, dessa vez eu tinha dispensados os remédios para dor de cabeça e musculares, eles não faziam efeito mesmo. Resolvi partir logo para algo mais forte, é algo pra dopar mesmo. Não me perguntem como consegui isso, digamos apenas que não há o que um rock star famoso não consiga com alguns telefonemas certos.

O foda é que, há essa hora eu já devia estar babando no colchão. Mas eu não estava apenas acordado, eu estava muito ligado e com ainda mais dor de cabeça. É, outra coisa que rock star famoso faz muito bem, ser idiota. Com certeza eu tinha tomado alguma droga que tinha como função a ação completamente oposta a que eu desejava.

Por isso estava com todas as luzes do quarto apagadas, todas as cortinas fechadas, e deitado no mais profundo silencio do meu quarto. Tinha medo de aderir mais uma vez aos remédios comuns para dor, afinal, eu já tinha feito uma merda. E essa fora idiota o suficiente pra eu decidir não querer piorar as coisas misturando mais drogas aqui.

O silencio e a escuridão absolutas me levando por um caminho bom, o cérebro desacelerando aos poucos até que até mesmo os pensamentos se tornaram inexistentes. E muito lentamente senti que algo nas minhas dores mostrava querer me dar alivio. Mas muito antes de eu poder senti-lo com plenitude, alguém, muito possivelmente um morto vivo, bateu em minha porta.

Quis pensar que aquilo era apenas fruto da minha imaginação, mas as batidas se repetiram. Dessa vez mais apressadas. Eu juro que se for um fan, amanha eu estarei preso.

Caminhei devagar, tanto que ouvi as batidas ainda apressadas mais uma vez. Grunhi desgostoso, mas não fiz questão de tentar ser mais rápido. A mão já no trinque, a luz artificial do corredor do hotel incomodando muito meus olhos, que estavam confortáveis na escuridão total.

Demorei um bocado para conseguir me manter de olhos realmente abertos e ver quem estava ali. Uma nuvem borrada em que meu cérebro registrou a imagem do outro lado do portal, minha única reação, sem entender até mesmo por que, foi de fechar a folha de madeira em sua cara.

Mas a imagem de sua face preocupada não saiu do meu campo de visão. Façanha conseguida por seu pé, que impossibilitou a porta de se fechar. Eu achei que Jin estaria brabo comigo, eu até queria que estivesse, pelo menos assim ele me notaria um pouco mais. Mas tudo o que eu via em seus olhos era preocupação.

- O que aconteceu com você? – me perguntou após escancarar a porta mais uma vez. E por mais diretas que fossem suas palavras, havia apenas uma preocupação genuína ali.

Eu gostei disso. Também.

- Nada da sua conta. Volte para a festa com seus amiguinhos e me deixa, faz o favor. – disse de forma rude, e juro, não sei por que estava agindo assim com meu amado baterista.

As coisas apenas aconteciam. Era tudo inevitável demais, eu o amo muito, mas desde que minhas esquisitices começaram, tudo nele me irritava profundamente. Hoje eu estava muito fora do meu auto controle, e temia muito, perder aquilo que ainda não tínhamos.

Por isso tentei fechar a porta mais uma vez, mas nesta ele já estava prevenido. Suas mãos ampararam a folha de madeira antes que essa chegasse na metade de seu caminho.

Jin entrou me encarando sério, e bateu a porta atrás de si. Meus pés recuando a medida que os dele avançavam sendo guiados por aqueles olhos, que deviam, mas não estavam furiosos. Apenas severamente questionadores.

- Byo.. – ele murmurou ao ver que eu não pararia.

- É serio, vai embora. Estou com dores de cabeça, me deixa.

- Não é isso, faz dias que você tem estado estranho. Muito diferente do que realmente é.

Suspirei. Ele havia percebido afinal!

... e mesmo assim, não tinha feito nada?

- É serio, volta La pra festa com...

- ... os nossos amigos. – ele me cortou, corrigindo a forma grosseira que havia lhe dirigido antes. – Nem entrei, pedi para o motorista me trazer para cá logo depois de chegarmos lá. Não tinha mais clima de festa, você deveria saber disso. Ou pelo menos costumava saber disso. Vim pro hotel atrás de você. Mas estava nervoso demais para te encarar, não queria que brigássemos, então só me senti calmo para fazê-lo agora.

E por um breve momento tive inveja dele, controlando suas emoções tão bem. Tão equilibrado.

De certa forma, toda vez que pensava no significado da palavra equilíbrio, um vídeo mudo de Jin tocando sua bateria se formava em minha cabeça. Em câmera lenta para que eu pudesse ver com perfeição a forma como que somente ele tinha de segurar as baquetas. Por muitas vezes apenas a visão mental desse vídeo imaginário já era o suficiente para trazer um sorriso idiopático aos meus lábios.

Suspirei e dei-lhe as costas, talvez fosse mesmo bom te-lo ali. Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse lembrar que aquele cara era meu melhor amigo e lhe contar com sinceridade as coisas que estavam acontecendo comigo. Mesmo que sua presença possa deixar todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos mais intensos.

E isso me corroia, eu amava Jin, não queria que sua presença desencadeasse tantas coisas ruins em mim. Isso era tão contraditório a tudo aquilo que eu sentia por ele. Eu o amava, amava de verdade e já fazia um tempo, mais tempo que as brincadeirinhas cheias de indiretas e a amizade claramente colorida.

Me joguei no sofá derrotado, diz-se que aquilo que não pode ser resolvido, resolvido está. Procurei pelos olhos do meu baterista, chamando-o de forma muda para o mesmo lugar onde eu estava. Como era fútil, meu problema era maior que aquilo, maior que o sentimento de "oh eu te amo e te quero, como pode não ver isso?". Meu problema consistia no medo por não saber e não entender o que era aquilo que estava se passando comigo, nas dores sem sentido, no humor ácido e na vontade insana de jogar todo pra longe, amigos, trabalho, fama.

Vi que ele caminhava sem hesitar na direção do sofá onde eu estava. Jin se sentou no chão em minha frente, e como reflexo recolhi minhas pernas para cima do sofá, abraçando-as contra meu próprio corpo. Como que se com esse simples ato, eu pedisse que ele se sentasse mais perto, mas ainda assim mantendo alguma distância entre nós.

Seus olhos desviaram um pouco, e ele alcançou os encartes vazios das porcarias que eu tinha tomado. E o olhar de decepção dele fez com que eu me sentisse muito idiota por ter feito aquilo.

- Nee, penso que você não tirou isso aqui de uma receita médica. – disse jogando a cartela vazia em qualquer lugar no chão.

- Nee.. – "respondi" olhando para o movimento feito por suas mãos, deixando que um suspiro derrotado e uma afirmativa muda e envergonhada acompanhasse minha resposta.

- E.. por que não foi a um médico se estava com problemas a ponto de tomar aquelas coisas ali? – estimulou, pelo visto minha meia resposta não tinha sido nem um pouco suficiente.

- Porque eu já tinha tomado todos os remédios receitados por médicos. Marcar uma consulta resultaria apenas em gastos, para ganhar um nome rabiscado em um papel, de um remédio que assim como todos os outros, não resolveria meu problema.

- Byo-chan está me assustando assim. Seja claro e preciso, por favor.

E por algum motivo o envelope vazio das drogas, que eram pra ser calmantes, mas certamente eram estimulantes, me parecia mais atrativo do que olhar para Jin ali na minha frente. Eu já não saberia mais dizer quantos suspiros deixei escapar, eu precisava de ajuda, sabia que precisava.

Mas só o olhei mesmo quando senti minhas mãos serem puxadas com delicadeza da posição em que estavam, contornando minhas pernas, para serem aconchegadas dentro das suas. Jin havia mudado de posição, estava sentado sobre as pernas, absolutamente de frente para mim, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas, de forma carinhosa, enquanto as deixava repousar de forma displicente sobre suas coxas.

É, aí eu perco o foco da coisa toda. Quem é que quer uma seção DR num momento assim? Suas mãos acariciando as minhas um jeito tão delicado e preocupado. E eu tenho sim uma atração anormal por esse par de mãos, caso alguém ainda não tenha percebido isso até aqui.

Jin era um conjunto de coisas maravilhosas que eu apreciava, não apenas fisicamente, tinha muitas qualidades que eu admirava. Da forma mais piegas que possa existir, foda-se, aquele cara era perfeito para mim. Mas aquelas mãos, eu tinha um fetiche dobrado por aquelas mãos e pela forma como ele conduzia as coisas com elas.

Pronto agora guarde o quão imbecil vai soar essa frase, mas fazer o que, é verdade: a destreza de Jin fazia minha imaginação ir muito além dos limites da sanidade. E sim, eu tinha sonhos eróticos onde ele muitas vezes usava apenas as mãos.

- Byo-chan... – chamou dando um puxão de leve em minhas mãos, seus olhos preocupados me fazendo voltar para a realidade.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo Jin – e também não sabia como dar continuidade àquilo.

Mas tentei ser o mais verdadeiro possível. Se havia alguém que podia me entender, essa pessoa estava ali na minha frente, do jeito como vinha desejando desde que percebi que alguma coisa não estava certa.

- Eu... não durmo mais, tenho crises ininterruptas de enxaqueca, qualquer coisa parece me fazer explodir e isso está me deixando louco, louco – repeti soltando minhas mãos das dele por segundos, para que elas dessem ênfase ao que eu dizia. – Qualquer ruído me irrita, as fans me deixam com vontades assassinas, eu... – senti ele segurar minhas mãos entre as suas mais uma vez no momento em que, adivinhem, comecei a chorar é claro – ahh e como se não bastasse qualquer merda me faz chorar. Eu não tenho mais controle sobre mim Jin-chan, eu não sei mais o que fazer, os remédios não tiram minhas dores, meu corpo parece feito de pedra. – Suspirei – tenho medo de onde isso pode me levar. – finalizei, preferindo omitir a parte onde diria que o meu medo na verdade era não estar sendo capaz de acompanhar o ritmo acelerado em que nossa banda evoluía.

- Faz dias que já tinha notado sua mudança de humor, agora tudo faz sentido. Ninguém pode ficar bem sentindo dores. – disse com um sorriso ameno, me acalmando aos poucos com carinhos suaves para que eu parasse de chorar. – Por que não me pediu ajuda desde o principio, somos íntimos o suficiente para essas coisas, não somos? – sua pergunta na verdade saiu como uma afirmação, e então minhas mãos não estavam mais entre as dele, mas cada par se encontrava espalmado com seu reflexo, com cada dedo fortemente entrelaçado.

E responder sua pergunta era uma parte potencialmente difícil disso tudo, o motivo por não ter solicitado sua ajuda. Eu não queria responder isso, não queria dizer pro amorzinho da minha vida que sua presença fazia cada uma desses sintomas se intensificarem e serem multiplicados por três. Não podia dizer que sua proximidade me deixava com ainda mais mau humor.

Ele estava ali, me olhando de forma preocupada, esperando por uma resposta... que eu não daria de jeito nenhum. Então ele me olhou de forma mais profunda, realmente tentando me furar com seus olhos, exigindo uma resposta. Abri a boca em busca de uma resposta de emergência, mas nada veio, e desviei meus olhos dos seus ao sentir o calor típico em meu rosto. Eu não sabia mais onde enfiar a minha cara e aqueles olhos pareciam não desistir de arrancar coisas de mim.

Quando dei por mim já tinha abaixado minha cabeça, que situação. Mas um puxão em minhas mãos, que serviram como alavanca para ele levantar e ficar apenas ajoelhado na minha frente, colocaram sua face de frente com a minha mais uma vez. Sem soltar minhas mãos, ele roçou o nariz no meu, em um meio beijinho de esquimó, fazendo-me olhar para si por vontade própria enquanto seu queixo fazia uma manobra pra me fazer virar a cabeça para frente de novo. E só então voltou a falar.

- Byo-chan... minha presença faz com que seus sintomas fiquem mais severos? – perguntou

Como ele sabia? Podia ler mentes agora?

Não respondi. Pelo menos não com palavras, mas não pude conter o reflexo em morder meu próprio lábio para evitar uma confirmação. Sentia que meu rosto poderia explodir de tão quente que o sentia. Não sei quando foi que fechei meus olhos, mas sei que os abri imediatamente ao ouvir Jin rir.

Ele rindo de mim, ainda com nossas mãos unidas e tudo mais. Ele não parecia nem um pouquinho chateado com a constatação de que sua presença estivesse me tirando do sério, no sentido ruim da frase, por esses dias. Então foi a minha vez de encará-lo atrás de respostas.

Ainda sorrindo soltou minhas mãos e me fez baixar as pernas de cima do sofá, e Kami-sama, ele as abriu e se arrastou de joelhos para o espaço entre as mesmas. E sem me dar nenhuma resposta, suas mãos seguiram para meus ombros, dando inicio a uma massagem. Tudo isso enquanto eu permanecia com uma perfeita cara de idiota, man, eu sou Byo, eu não fico com cara de idiota. Nunca.

- Você disse que seus músculos estão tensos e que sua cabeça dói, não é? – começou em busca de uma confirmação.

- Entre outras coisas ainda mais desagradáveis. – respondi

- Penso que se remédios não fazem efeitos a origem disso tudo não é física. – ah ta, agora tenho problemas psicológicos? – E se minha presença pode te deixar pior, penso que ela também possa resolver seus problemas.

- Que problem... – eu ia reclamar, estava estressado de uma forma desumana, mas a forma como ele disse a palavra "problema" me fez crer que ele estava achando graça disso tudo.

Mas ele me cortou, parando com a massagem improvisada em meus ombros para que uma das mãos puxasse meu rosto para mirar o seu, não me deixando muita escolha quanto a isso. Seus dedos me deixaram próximos o suficiente para que a única coisa que meu cérebro gravasse fosse o movimento de seus lábios enquanto ele falava quase de forma sussurrada:

- Posso, não posso?

Aquilo apesar de ser uma pergunta, não tinha nenhum tom de questionamento, o que era bom, porque com toda essa proximidade eu não teria uma resposta muito decente. Suas mãos se colocaram uma de cada lado de minha cabeça, tão rápido que só pude perceber o que acontecia quando seus dedos conduziram minha face para cima, expondo todo meu pescoço. Eu sei que já falei aqui sobre destreza, e tive que conter um gemido quando percebia a facilidade que ele tinha em fazer coisas assim. E logo seus dedos percorriam toda a extensão do meu pescoço, em uma nova massagem. E um gemido absolutamente satisfeito saiu dos meus lábios, aquilo estava realmente muito bom.

- Agora, enquanto você relaxa e aproveita essa massagem, por que não me diz quanto tempo Byo-chan está sem sexo?

O que? Mas que merda agora?

- Jin?

- Responde..

Sua voz soou quase dentro do meu ouvido, ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Agradeci por minha face não estar ao alcance de seus olhos, ainda assim fechei meus olhos, constrangido com a pergunta. E mais ainda com a resposta.

Agora que ele comentou, eu me faço a mesma pergunta. E pensando bem a fundo, a última pessoa que esteve na cama comigo foi Toshiwa-san, o meu ex caso mais recente. Nós terminamos quando eu comecei a passar mais tempo em compromissos com a banda do que com ele, e acabei ficando mais próximo do Jin-chan também. Depois dele não houve mais ninguém, eu nem procurava por isso com Jin tão perto, então não demorou muito para eu classificar aquela amizade intensa como amor.

Eu tinha me apaixonado pelo baterista, que era meus melhor amigo e... Meu Kami-sama, eu estava mesmo sem sexo há...

- Byo-chan – sua voz corto minha linha de raciocínio – Não me diga que está sem sexo há mais tempo que nossa forte amizade tenha virado essa coisa confusa de entender? – e alguma coisa boa ascendeu dentro de mim, ele também achava nossa amizade fora dos pradrões hm. – Byo, isso daria mais de três meses e meio sem sexo.

Eu sei amigo, isso é suicídio. E Jin estava certo em seus cálculos, mas eu não precisava passar pela vergonha de dizer isso em voz alta.

- Hm acho que posso resolver o seu problema, não posso? – repetiu a pergunta sacana, mas dessa vez com seriedade. O que me fez perceber que ele já nutria essa hipótese muito antes de eu te-la lhe confirmado.

Continua

Pois bem, eu atrasei gomen, juro que tentei

Era pra ser uma one, mas como já está na pg 10 do Word, o que na minha idéia já eh o tamanho padrão de um chapie, e eu nem cheguei no lemon, pensei em fazer uma dobradinha XD

Espero não ter decepcionado muito... o lemon vem no chapie seguinte ^.~

Nee.. eu sei que não ando merecendo... mas reviews?


	2. Touch

**História: **Missisng

**Capítulo: **2 de 2

**Categoria: SCREW**

**Beta: **Ainda não mandei para Ichinose-san *fail*

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, mas Tb não são de vcs muahaha

**Gênero: **Yaoi com lemon.

**Personagens: **Jin-san & Byo-san

**Publicação: **17/01/12

**Comentários: **Mudei meu perfil no Nyah! E aproveitei para explicar um pouco como as postagens vão acontecer daqui pra frente, eu quero muito voltar às minhas atividades aqui, quero conseguir assumir meus compromissos com cada criação minha. Amo cada uma das minhas fics, e sinto muito se vou deixar algumas pessoas emburradas com minhas decisões, mas no momento, é o que posso fazer de melhor. Juro que tem muita coisa boa esperando para ser publicada assim que eu der um jeito nessas minhas 15 ou 16 fics penduras em hiatus.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa... Sorry pelo atraso u.u

Missing_2. Touch

_Por Kami-chan_

_Antes..._

_- Byo-chan – sua voz corto minha linha de raciocínio – Não me diga que está sem sexo há mais tempo que nossa forte amizade tenha virado essa coisa confusa de entender? – e alguma coisa boa ascendeu dentro de mim, ele também achava nossa amizade fora dos padrões hm. – Byo, isso daria mais de três meses e meio sem sexo._

_Eu sei amigo, isso é suicídio. E Jin estava certo em seus cálculos, mas eu não precisava passar pela vergonha de dizer isso em voz alta._

_- Hm acho que posso resolver o seu problema, não posso? – repetiu a pergunta sacana, mas dessa vez com seriedade. O que me fez perceber que ele já nutria essa hipótese muito antes de eu te-la lhe confirmado._

_.:._

Fiquei confuso com suas palavras, meu rosto encontrava um meio de se sentir cada vez mais quente com cada interpretação que minha mente criava para suas palavras. As pontas de seus dedos apertando pontos estratégicos do meu pescoço, não me deixando pensar direito.

Me esquecendo de minha situação constrangedora toda vez que gemia de forma involuntária, com um ou outro apertão mais preciso. Os dedos por vezes parando de apertar para que as palmas se arrastassem por toda a extensão da pele do pescoço. A fricção deixando minha pele quente, em contraste com sua respiração que se chocava contra meu pescoço. Eu não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos e ver o quão perto Jin estava.

Egoísta, me permiti esquecer de pensar no que aqueles atos poderiam querer me dizer, apenas para apreciar o carinho que ele me dava de bom grado. "Posso resolver seu problema, não posso" A lembrança de sua voz não deixava minha memória, essa frase queria dizer o que afinal? Será que ele iria...

- Hm.. – O gemido dessa vez foi alto, e eu ainda não tinha coragem para abrir meus olhos.

Ainda assim senti o movimento de seu corpo. Pensei que ele apenas estivesse se movimentando para encontrar uma melhor posição para suas pernas, pois estavam já há muito tempo na mesma posição. Só com isso me voltou a consciência que ele estava ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, e mais uma pontada de calor subiu por meu rosto.

Mas sua respiração passou lavando meu rosto quando ele se moveu, suas mãos seguiram caminhos diferentes, uma entrando pela gola da minha camiseta deixando as unhas acariciarem o alto de minhas costas, enquanto a outra fazia a mesma coisa, porém serpenteando os fios do meu cabelo. Entretanto, só percebi estar errado quanto as suas intenções para se mover quando senti seu corpo quase se colar no meu, e seus lábios se encostarem em minha orelha, podendo definir muito bem os dois pircings que o baterista mantinha ali.

- Ver o Byo-chan constrangido é algo realmente novo. – ele disse, calmo, bem ao encalce da minha orelha.

Abri meus olhos no mesmo instante, voltando minha cabeça para a posição normal. Me arrependendo por breves instantes em que senti minha face ainda mais corada, ele estava muito perto de mim. Perto demais, nossos rostos se roçaram de leve com o movimento, e seus lábios, tão próximos de minha orelha, acabaram por tocá-la com o movimento que eu mesmo fiz. Inconsciente do que fazia, senti-me arrepiar pelo contato inesperado.

Pensei em levantar, pensei em cobrar dele palavras concretas, não apenas indiretas cheias de significados ambíguos. "Posso resolver seus problemas" uma parte muito grande da parte mais inteligente de mim me dizia que ele sabia bem como resolver meu _problema, _e sabia que não faria isso apenas me presenteando com uma gostosa sessão de massagens. Mas havia também uma parte pessimista, que me lembrava que Jin nunca parecia querer ir além nas investidas e indiretas que eu mesmo disparava contra ele.

Essa parte da minha mente tentava me avisar que ele poderia sim estar ali como meu melhor amigo, naquela nossa amizade estranha. Só tirando uma com a minha cara e nada mais. E eu tinha medo de ir além, medo de mostrar que queria a primeira opção dos meus pensamentos, e ele me mostrar que estava ali pela segunda opção dos mesmos.

Eu sabia que ele tinha dito algo, palavras sobre o meu estado de puro constrangimento, mas meu cérebro estava com algum problema em absorver essa informação de maneira adequada para dar-lhe uma bela resposta para isso. E tinha o toque de seus dedos em minha pele, e o choque da sua respiração ainda em minha orelha, então de repente, nem me lembrava mais dos sintomas que estavam me deixando malucos até minutos atrás.

- J.. Jin-chan... – comecei uma frase, poucos instantes depois, sem a mínima idéia do que falar. Eram tantas coisas rodando na minha cabeça o mesmo tempo.

Apenas comecei a dizer algo por perceber que estávamos um de frente par o outro, dividindo toques que eu considerava íntimos, entre um olhar difícil de compreender na minha situação. Havia diversão em seus olhos, mas, fosse em meus pensamentos sonhadores, ou fosse realidade, havia algo a mais ali também. Algo mais profundo. Comecei uma frase que nunca foi terminada, por fim percebi que as palavras existiam, mas todas morreram dentro de um beijo que nem mesmo eu, sei como aconteceu.

Houve apenas o registro do momento em que disse seu nome, me sentindo cada vez mais corado com cada ato atípico de mim mesmo que estavam presentes em cada momento até ali. E seu sorriso ampliado, escondia os cantos dos olhos nos quais os meus estavam pregados, a mão que estava dentro de minha roupa se viu livre para que aquele braço cercasse meus ombros, e a outra que serpenteava entre as mechas de cabelo, simplesmente se prendeu as mesmas, forçando em mim um movimento guiado por puxões firmes, mas não bruscos.

Fechei meus olhos, eu poderia gemer de forma vergonha apenas por imaginar o quão erótico aqueles movimentos poderiam ser, principalmente na posição em que estávamos. Mas não houve som algum, apenas um "Ahh" proferido ao som de um sopro quente que morreu dentro de sua própria boca.

Antes de qualquer pensamento, senti sua língua invadir minha boca, buscando pela minha própria. Eu me via claramente sem nenhum controle sobre mim, ou sobre ele. Diferente de Jin que fez sua voz ser ouvida mais uma vez de forma doce e mansa.

Lembro-me que ele murmurou uma risada e disse:

- E eu estou adorando deixar o Byo-chan assim, tão estranhamente constrangido.

Riu mais uma vez. E então não era mais como um sonho, aquela umidade quente que invadia minha boca em busca de sua companheira trazia consigo uma sensação real. O toque quente de sua língua com a minha realmente acontecia. Não era um selo roubado em uma brincadeira, era um beijo de verdade, desejado por um, exigido pelo outro, e tão breve minha cabeça voltou a funcionar, respondido pelos dois.

Minha respiração estava presa, foi um ato involuntário, mas logo um suspiro saiu por minhas narinas. Eu não queria que acabasse logo, não queria ter que parar para uma ação tão mundana quanto respirar. E nem iria.

Como você descreve a sensação de não ter mais chão? De não sentir mais nada, de se quer me lembrar que eu estava ali, sentado no sofá de um hotel qualquer com ele ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas? Como se descreve o fato de só existir essa sensação tão desejada, entre a sua boca e a minha?

E isso era tudo o que eu sentia, os pensamentos não existiam. O toque quente deslizava por minha língua, contornava-a e prosseguia em uma busca inexistente pela mesma. Meus movimentos eram espelhados, gêmeos dos seus. Nossos lábios se moviam, deslisando um sobre o outro, colados de forma a criar um mundo limite para abrigar as duas línguas que se buscavam de forma faminta.

Por um momento, seus lábios espertos cercaram minha língua, sugando-a de forma sugestiva, arrancando algo muito parecido com um gemido de mim, logo retomando o beijo lascivo. E então aos poucos a minha consciência foi retornando.

De repente sentia o calor do beijo se espalhando por meu corpo, a energia quase eletrizante que percorria entre nossos corpos era quase completamente palpável, e fazia-me lembrar o quão perto ele estava de mim. Uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, a outra deixava leves carinhos em minha face com a ponta do polegar. Como um liquido quente, seu beijo percorria por todo meu corpo, as palmas das mãos e as plantas dos pés ardiam em calor, mas nada me faria largar daqueles lábios tão cedo.

Minhas mãos queimavam jogadas sobre minhas coxas, e podia as sentir inchadas como que se o fluxo de sangue ali fosse demais para cada uma das pequenas estruturas dos dedos. As unhas se cravaram em minhas próprias coxas, era como se meu corpo estivesse implorando por alguma reação vinda de mim. E bastou apenas erguer o braço para ter a prova conclusiva da real distancia quase inexistente entre nós.

Meus dedos se fecharam contra o tecido de sua camisa de forma tímida. Tímido, isso era engraçado. A falta de ar começou a se fazer percebida, mas eu não queria que aquilo tivesse fim. Não podia chegar ao fim.

Puxei sua roupa com mais força e mudei o ângulo de minha cabeça, o movimento nos afastando por breves instantes. Pude senti-lo usar aquela manobra o mesmo fim que eu, renovar o ar guardado nos pulmões.

Sentir que ele também não queira acabar com aquilo me fez sorrir entre o beijo. Nada perceptível, eu acho. Um estimulo para soltar sua roupa e deixar meus dedos sentirem um pouco do calor e da textura de sua pele, buscando o ponto que dividia a barra da camisa com o cinto da calça.

Jin aprofundou mais o beijo como resposta ao meu movimento, a mão em minha nuca deslizou para o meu pescoço. Seu toque queimava, não pude evitar de gemer. O ato que dividíamos estava cada vez mais exigente, mas eu ainda não queria parar.

Minha boca estava completamente aberta, colada a sua. Os lábios extremamente esticados começavam a doer, mas quem se importa? Venderia minha alma para que esse momento jamais terminasse.

Mas em algum momento tinha que acabar. Eu tentava não pensar nisso, minha língua ainda buscava pela dele fora de minha cavidade bucal, quando seus dedos firmes entornaram minha cabeça para cima mais uma vez. Meus movimentos estavam letárgicos, eu não conseguia entender minhas reações, tudo tão diferente do que eu costumava ser.

O toque da língua quente em meu pescoço, descendo em largas lambidas, me fez morder os lábios para não gemer mais uma vez por coisas tão pequenas. Chamei seu nome tentando me mover daquela posição, aquilo não estava certo, em minha mente faltavam palavras, faltava a idéia em deixar as coisas claras. Faltava ouvir de sua boca que aquilo não era uma brincadeira tola, para que eu conseguisse sair daquele estagio de torpor, que me mantinha agindo de forma tão retraída e estranha.

Mas suas mãos eram fortes, e eu não estava fora de mim o suficiente a ponto de esquecer tudo que, apenas sonhar com essas mãos me faziam sentir. Não conseguia me mover, se era assim que suas mãos queriam me tocar, eu deixaria que ele brincasse comigo da forma como bem quisesse. Porque no fundo eu era assim. Porque o personagem sexy e destemido de Byo, era o oposto da submissão que sentia em relação àquele garoto.

Eu sabia que era patético, mas devo dar vazão aos valores clichês das palavras, pois eu realmente não estava dando a mínima a este fato. Eu o queria, e eu o estava tendo. Isso era tudo o que me importava no momento.

Suas mãos abriram caminho por minha pele, era como que se cada toque prévio viesse para me preparar para um novo carinho. Seus lábios descobriam novas formas de me causar calafrios a cada novo ato gentil.

Calmo, sem pressa alguma. Era quase como que se ele não se lembrasse da forma como eu vinha me comportando. Como se eu não estivesse merecendo nenhum castigo pela forma como vinha o tratando, como vinha agindo em sua presença. Calmo, talvez essa fosse a ideia de castigo.

Mas também era assim, calmo, que eu sonhava com ele todos os dias para mim. Porque no fundo eu não queria que ele me tratasse como o personagem, e toda essa calma, em meus sonhos, era um meio de mostrar que ele estava ali por mim, por quem eu realmente era. Não pelo vocalista da mesma banda em que ele era baterista.

Agora seus lábios se fechavam espremendo-se contra a pele e algum ponto entre o ombro e o pescoço, fazendo-me adquirir uma raiva repentina do pedaço macio de tecido que o impedia de ir além. Por isso ele ficou ali, subindo e descendo de forma lenta pelo meu pescoço, alternando entre beijos calmos e ardentes, mordidas lentas e leves chupadas.

E suas mãos então se tornaram ainda mais independentes, buscando sozinhas por novos caminhos. Elas desceram por meu corpo deixando um rastro evanescente de fogo, deixando por fim, para me queimarem de vez pelo toque nu de suas mãos em minha cintura.

Minhas próprias mãos, onde estavam? Não faço ideia, não reconheço outras partes de mim se não aquelas que suas mãos e lábios tocam.

Meu corpo foi ainda mais exprimido contra o seu, e eu podia sentir toda a extensão de seus braços em mim. O contato por si só, fazia o tecido de minha camisa se erguer mais. Ao ponto de expor parcialmente meu abdome, sentindo-o ali também.

E era estranho como algo em mim dizia que eu devia estar me esforçando para ser devasso, abusando de minha sensualidade para lhe ser o mais atraente possível, mas eu só tinha vontade de sentir. Eu queria me dar ao luxo de ser egoísta, e apenas deixar que ele me desse prazer da forma como bem quisesse.

Foi com essa ânsia egoísta que odiei também as roupas que ele vestia, e que me impediam de senti-lo em plenitude. Minhas mãos escorregaram por seus ombros e braços, até que eu fosse capaz de puxar sua camiseta com a ponta dos dedos. Eu precisava sentir a energia do contato do seu abdome com o meu.

Como resposta, seus braços me apertaram ainda mais, tanto que seu tronco parecia exercer força contraria, empurrando-me, mas sem me afastar por nenhum momento. Senti suas coxas cederem, pensei que cairia sobre ele. Mas não, elas apenas se moveram para trás, arrastando os joelhos de forma áspera pelo carpete, me levando junto com ele, fazendo com que eu ficasse sentado sobre suas coxas. E seus lábios encontraram os meus mais uma vez.

Talvez pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha começado tudo aquilo, nossos olhos se prenderam um no do outro. Eu stava apenas perdido e preso por aquele par de esferas intensas, mas ele parecia buscar por algo além. Uma confirmação, talvez.

Seria isso? Patético! Eu estava ali ao seu dispor, tudo aquilo que era tão claro para mim estava tão transparente depois da constatação que ele mesmo fez. Depois que eu pude sentir em meu próprio corpo, aqueles sintomas desagradáveis começarem a ceder sob seu toque suave.

Então foi a minha vez de deixar que meus dedos sentissen a textura de sua pele, ao deslizar por seu rosto e guiá-lo entre beijo, da forma como apenas ele tinha feito até ali. E nossas línguas estavam dançando novamente, enquanto minhas mãos tremiam por se sentirem donas o corpo que começaram a tocar.

Como se houvessem pesos amarrados em meus pulsos, as mãos caíram pela lateral de seu corpo, deixando um carinho suave para trás em seu rosto. Os dedos buscaram tímidos pela barra do tecido de sua camiseta, dando-me o deleite de deixar minhas unhas tocarem sua pele enquanto a puxava para cima. Seus lábios se afastaram para um arfar suave e vi um sorriso se formar em seu rosto, e apenas isso me bastou para infltrar meus dedos em seus cabelos e trazê-lo para ninha boca mais uma vez, sem hesitaçoes. Sem me preocupar em dar um motivo para aquele sorriso. Querendo dar vasão aos meus próprios desejos, tomano rapidamente o tecido da camiseta completamente em minhas mãos, e o trazendo para cima.

O beijo foi quebrado apenas para que a camiseta fosse tirada de seu corpo, permitindo-me que voltasse faminto para si quantas vezes quisesse. Meus joelhos trabalharam fazendo força contra suas coxas, impulsionando meu quadril contra seu baixo ventre. Ele queria uma confirmação? Pois eu não seria mais claro do que a forma como estava me esfregando nele.

Eu queria senti-lo o máximo que a física nos permita, a palma de minhas mãos queimava mais uma vez, desta vez contra a pela de seu abdome. Tão magro que pude sentir seus músculos se contraírem quando minhas unhas o acariciaram ali. Sorri, ele era sensível ali, e eu estava descobrindo coisas como essas na prática. Sou bobo, eu sei.

Quis me curvar para deixar beijos naquela barriga super sensível, mas não queria parar com meus movimentos. Era gostoso me esfregar em seu corpo e sentir, entre nossos corpos, que aquilo não era excitante apenas para mim. Suas mãos me pararam e o nosso beijo teve fim, seus dedos apertaram com força a pele de minha cintura, por onde me segurava, e senti-lo erguer minha camiseta de pano macio. Um pouco mais lentamente do que eu tinha fito com a dele, mas apenas para que suas mãos me tocassem ali.

E acabei ficando assim, me movendo de cima a baixo em seu colo, sentindo a ereção cada vez mais perceptível ao toque, uma mão em seu ombro dando-me apoio, meus olhos percorrendo pelo corpo recém descoberto, achando os rastros levemente avermelhados de minhas unhas em seu abdome a coisa mais linda que meus olhos já tiveram o prazer de se por sobre. Até aquele momento, é claro, mais tarde substituiria esta pela visão de seu rosto se contorcendo em prazer.

Senti suas mãos em minha cintura, quase implorando mais daquele contato sutil. Havia uma distancia relativa entre nossos troncos e pude ver a forma como ele me segurava, e me tocava. Seus dedos curiosos em toques firmes, iguais àqueles movimentos tão simples que ele fazia em cada apresentação nossa e que, de uma forma tão estranha, me deixava hipnotizado pela forma como suas mãos habilidosas se moviam.

Não pude evitar soltar seus ombros para tocá-las, aquelas mãos tinham um efeito tão sinistro sobre mim, traziam sonhos cheios de toques pouco castos, que eu era capaz de dividir apenas comigo mesmo. Foi impossível não percorrer seus dedos com toda cautela e dedicação, aquelas mãos me dariam carinho, me dariam prazer, e mereciam respeito, cuidado de minha parte.

Então antes que Jin pudesse achar estranho minha tola fixação por suas mãos, guiei cada uma delas para uma extremidade de minha camiseta, em um pedido mudo, mas bastante claro do que ele deveria fazer com ela. Ergui meus braços para a passagem do tecido antes mesmo deste chegar na altura dos mesmos, manti-me o encarando, desejando consegir passar tudo que eu estava sentindo através daquele olhar. Mudamente, eu estava lhe fazendo mais um pedido.

E com um ar e sacanagem foi com ele me respondeu, guiando a camiseta por meus braços e a jogando para longe logo em seguida. Um braço passou por minha cintura, e a mão do braço livre aproveitou a passagem e se entrelaçou na minha. Seu corpo fez força contra o meu, e logo pude sentir o chão em minhas costas, meu quadril ainda sobre suas coxas.

A gravidade agindo sobre a posição quase incomoda deixava minhas pernas mais abertas de encontro com seu baixo ventre, não mais conseguindo aquele contado prazeroso entre nós dois. Jin apenas sorriu, sua mão levou a minha até seus lábios, e por algum motivo a minha outra simplesmente se jogou para cima, estendida pelo tapete ao lado de minha cabeça.

Chamei por seu nome e sua reação foi se abaixar sobre mim de uma forma desengonçada, parecia querer mesmo que eu ficasse naquele posição estranha, tão às avessas. Ele levou a mão que segurava para fazer companhia a minha outra, um apertão mais brusco foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse que elas deveriam ficar por lá mesmo. Enquanto isso, sua cabeça tentava encontrar algum espaço entre o braço e meu pescoço, para chegar perto de minha orelha. Quase tendo que se ajoelhar para conseguir isso.

- Você vai ficar quietinho aí nee, Byo-chan! – Ele perguntou, mas sem ar de questionamento em sua voz.

- Você disse que era você quem ia resolver o meu problema, então desta vez, eu vou. – respondi-lhe.

- Bom menino. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, logo dando uma rápida raspada de dentes pela mesma e então a deixando para trás.

Os pelos do meu corpo que se arrepiaram trouxeram um novo sorriso a seus lábios, que eu senti ser comprimido contra a pele do meu pescoço. A mão que estava em minha cintura subiu, raspando de forma firme, porém lenta, queimando toda a faixa de pele da lateral do meu tórax, ultrapassando os limites do ombro, alcançando o pescoço. Subindo apenas mais um pouco para tocar-me a face e então descer novamente. Tudo tão lento, sendo acompanhado por seus chupões e leves mordias em meu pescoço.

Uni os dedos de minhas mãos que ainda permaneciam imóveis sobre minha cabeça, da forma como ele havia pedido. Mordi meus lábios ao sentir seus dentes raspando por meu queixo, e não pude evitar que minha respiração se prendesse ao perceber que seu próximo alvo seria um de meus mamilos.

Pelo menos eu estava preparado para o toque quando este realmente aconteceu, e então seria a vez de Jin descobrir um ponto de alta sensibilidade em mim. E não o privei da certeza desse fato, não contendo cada gemido que pediu para sair de meus lábios, afoitos, ao sentir o calor de seus lábios em torno de toda a auréola, enquanto sua língua se ocupava em provar do gosto da estrutura excessivamente sensível. Suas mãos passaram a trabalhar afoitas, querendo ao mesmo tempo abrir minha calça e me tocar, acabando por abrir botão e zíper, mas deixando para dar mais atenção ao fato mais tarde.

Jin sugava meu mamilo com cada vez mais força, a cada gemido mais sôfrego que liberava, a ponto de me contorcer sob seu corpo. Sua mão se grudou afoita no alto de minha coxa, apertando a carne com força, mais selvagem a cada vez que eu me arqueava mais de prazer. E eu me contorcia mais de prazer a cada chupada torturante em meu mamilo, dando continuidade a um círculo vicioso, onde nos pegávamos com volúpia cada novo ciclo.

Até que minhas mãos não agüentaram mais apenas ficarem paradas, logo buscando um contato com a pele de sua barriga, tendo dificuldades devido a posição completamente atípica. Sua mão desceu da coxa para minhas nádegas, e então ele fez o que eu queria ter feito antes, passou a deixar beijos fortes e molhados por minha barriga. Talvez testando se eu seria sensível como ele próprio naquele lugar, não tinha como não ser. Não com aqueles pircings.

A textura do metal contrastando com o toque amplo dos lábios que quase se esfregavam por meu abdome. Suas duas mãos trabalhavam juntas tentando puxar a calça além de minhas pernas. Ele se afastou e eu finalmente caí por completo sobre o tapete, erguendo-me momentaneamente para ajudar na passagem do tecido, satisfeito ao perceber que ele arrastava junto a boxer, e logo voltei para minha posição. Uma vez que ele estava em pé, olhando-me de cima, deixei que meus braços se esticassem mais uma vez ao longo de minha cabeça, entrelaçando minhas mãos em um sinal claro de rendição.

- Huuum... – gemi, engolindo-o com o olhar de cima abaixo ao vê-lo se despir das peças que ainda lhe faltavam.

E muito antes de qualquer raciocínio, Jin estava mais uma vez sobre mim, dessa por completo, e eu podia sentir nossos corpos inteiros se tocando. Não apenas o toque gostoso do seu quadril se ondulando sobre o meu, forçando o roçar excitante de sua ereção sobre a minha, mas também o calor de seus braços em meu tórax e suas coxas roçando nas minhas.

O ato seguinte aconteceu de forma instantânea, quase como se uma força invisível atuasse sobre nós, guiando nossos movimentos. Os olhos dele passaram pelos meus, que se fecharam no exato minuto em que ele entreabriu os lábios para exigir um novo beijo de mim. Minha perna se elevou no mesmo instante em que suas mãos se moveram por meu corpo, tocando minha coxa da mesma maneira selvagem no mesmo momento em que flexionei o joelho suficientemente para abrir minhas pernas, fazendo-o encontrar abrigo ali. Agarrando e apertando os músculos da coxa, forçando uma flexão excessiva daquele quadril, enquanto eu não me permitia deixar que seu corpo se afastasse, nem que minimamente do meu.

Mordi seus lábios no mesmo momento em que sua mão tocou meu membro desperto, iniciando movimentos precisos, de forma firme. Não forte, nem excessiva, mas completamente firme, como eu imaginava que apenas aquelas mãos seriam capazes de ser. Gemi alto, sem me importar em quebrar o contato com sua boca, logo jogando minha outra perna para se prender em sua cintura também, expondo-me cada vez mais para ele.

Jin então se afastou, ajoelhando-se entre minhas pernas, tento que usar da força de suas duas mãos, firmes em minha cintura para me manter fixo ao chão. Eu queria continuar pendurado nele, me esfregando em seu corpo até que o cheiro do meu próprio ficasse ali impregnado.

Suas mãos estavam uma de cada lado de minha cintura, seus dedos davam suporte ao toque, enquanto que os polegares solitários fechavam os ganchos que mantinham firme meu abdome. Suas mão subiram e desceram por meu corpo nessa posição por diversas vezes, enquanto seus olhos se deleitavam mais uma vez sobre meu corpo. Era quase como se ele pensasse qual seria seu próximo ato, escolhendo entre tantos cantinhos de pele, qual seria seu escolhido para uma nova onda de prazer.

E o escolhido foi o umbigo, o exato ponto onde ele tinha parado de me tocar antes. Suas mãos desceram para o alto lateral de minhas coxas, mantendo o mesmo tipo de toque, que manipulava meu corpo com facilidade, guiando movimentos em mim que intensificavam seu toque. Houve uma mordida na pele abaixo do umbigo, e eu sentia que em pouco tempo não seria mais capaz de apenas sentir. Tanto tempo apenas o desejando, já era o suficiente para que qualquer mínimo movimento vindo de sua parte me fizesse quase delirar.

- Ahm... – não houve nenhum tipo de preparo, nem mesmo um aviso prévio, apenas o calor de sua boca abrigando minha ereção por completo.

Meus dedos apertaram-se mais uns contra os outros, ele me engoliu por inteiro, deixando-me sentir o toque macio do fundo de sua garganta e então tirou minha ereção de sua boca, fazendo-me sofrer com sua ausência. Sua mão se fechou em torno de meu falo, massageando por algumas poucas vezes antes de tocar a glande com seus lábios de forma superficial.

- Jin-chan... por favor... – choraminguei abrindo meus olhos, encarando o teto do quarto, impaciente.

Havia uma decoração em mosaico ali em cima, algo que meu estado de dor crônica não tinha me deixado perceber. Alguns dos cacos que compunham o mosaico eram de cerâmica, mas dando um contraste bonito, havia alguns que eram de vidro de espelho quebrado. Não era um espelho no teto, mas eu podia ver meu corpo esticado no chão. Os braços estendidos para o alto deixando o corpo ainda com maior evidencia, acentuando curvas trabalhadas pela magreza.

E entre minhas pernas, podia vê-lo. Conseguia ver Jin sentado sobre as próprias pernas, suas costas se movendo enquanto eu sentia movimentos de sua língua por toda a extremidade do meu pênis. Sentindo meu abdome se contrair, e minha visão escurecer ao perceber que ele simplesmente não ia dar a mínima para o meu pedido choroso de instantes atrás. Ele continuaria a me torturar com pequenas amostras de um prazer imensurável, que me mantinha em um estado de agonia, apenas esperando e pedindo por mais.

Senti seus dentes em minha glande, e gemi alto demais mais uma vez. Seu movimento não feria a pele sensível, apenas firmava meu membro em uma posição para que ele pudesse tirar suas mãos dali, então vi e senti suas mãos tocarem minhas coxas de forma intensa mais uma vez. E o calor úmido se sua boca me abrigou mais uma vez.

Subindo e descendo por meu falo, sugando, me apertando de forma enlouquecedora dentro daquela cavidade. Mais rápido e mais intenso a cada nova sucção, fazendo o prazer surgir de minhas entranhas, e puxando-o para despontar completamente naquele ponto especial que ele conduzia tão bem com a boca. Maldito pircing, estava me deixando ainda mais fora de mim.

Não foi de propósito que minhas mãos se soltaram e se prenderam uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, foi mais forte que eu o instinto de puxá-lo contra mim com ainda mais força. Tão forte quanto os gritos que saiam de um ponto muito profundo dentro de mim. Ver os reflexos daquilo tudo em reflexos de cacos de vidro deixava tudo tão mais quente, tão mais sensível. De repente meu corpo tremia, e eu não conseguia mais me mover, nem mesmo para puxar a boca dele contra meu pênis.

Tenho certeza que ele percebeu isso, pois no mesmo instante me tirou de sua boca de forma delicada. Fato esse ao qual me mostrei claramente protestante, mas ao mesmo tempo grato. Eu sabia que sentindo o prazer que estava sentindo, não iria me permitir parar até que gozasse, e eu me negava a gozar antes de ter ele bem fundo dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo.

Mas ter essa consciência não me tornava menos relutante, nem fazia com que minha respiração estivesse menos descompassada e ofegante. E com certeza também não faria com que minhas mãos deixassem de tremer. Vendo-o sorrir ainda pelo reflexo de nós no mosaico, sua cabeça se virando para que seus olhos também vissem o que era aquilo que tirava minha atenção, encontrando nós dois nos cacos de espelho antes de se virar novamente para mim.

Suas mãos ainda estava em minhas coxas, e um beijo foi deixado em minha virilha, seguido de um chupão um pouco mais abaixo, próximo demais dos maus testículos. Eu ainda estava sensível demais, minha ereção incomodava ainda mais, quase latejando, implorando por um alívio. Uma de minhas coxas foi elevada e colocada em cima de seu ombro, ainda preso na visão que tinha de cima, não vi o momento em que ele mesmo levou alguns de seus dedos à senti uma lambida longa por toda a minha virilha, e quando abri a boca para liberar um grito baixo, senti um dedo seu forçando uma entrada lenta e contínua para dentro de mim.

Seu rosto se encostou na coxa que estava em seu ombro e pude perceber, pelo movimento de sua cabeça, que ele me olhava, então deixei de olhar o teto para olhar para ele também. Descruzei minhas mãos que incrivelmente ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito, e então cruzei os braços sob minha cabeça, oferecendo algum apoio a mesma para que ficasse mais fácil olhar para ele. Seu dedo se movia de forma lenta dentro de mim.

- Jin-chan eu não um virgem! – reclamei, eram coisas demais ao mesmo tempo, eu estava ficando impaciente demais.

Ta certo que depois de tanto tempo sem fazer aquilo tudo com alguém, eu até poderia ser comparado a um. E sei também que foi exatamente nisso que ele pensou quando terminei de falar, mas também preferiu não falar nada.

Ele sorriu, e sem mover seu rosto, tocou minha glande com a língua, recolhendo um pouco da substância acumulada ali. Não falou mais nada, apenas envolveu mais um dedo na carícia excitante com um sorriso arteiro no rosto.

Eu tinha me esquecido de como aquilo era gostoso, ser preparado. Sentir os nós dos dedos forçando um espaço para passar, vencendo a força contra que o corpo fazia, ser preenchido pouco a pouco. Gemer por todas as sensações que se apossavam do corpo ao mesmo tempo, pedir por mais e ter o pedido atendido, e finalmente ter consciência que estava completamente preenchido ao sentir o limite de três dedos se movendo, girando e estocando enquanto testa os limites das paredes quentes e aveludadas.

Meus olhos se coloram no teto mais uma vez, curiosos, mas pouco viam. Até que os movimentos dentro de mim pararam, senti seus lábios mais uma vez em minha virilha e busquei sua face com o olhar.

- Você gosta, não gosta? De ver o que eu estou fazendo com você, de assistir enquanto eu toco em você. Gosta de ver quando estou te dando prazer, não gosta? – provocou.

- Ahhhmm.. – gemi alto, espremendo meus olhos ao sentir várias correntes elétricas passarem por meu corpo ao escutá-lo.

Minha perna foi tirada de cima de seu ombro, senti meu corpo ser puxado com força por suas mãos em meu quadril, deixando-me novamente com o bumbum elevado, apoiado sobre suas coxas. Então suas mãos em meus joelhos forçaram minhas pernas ao limite, abrindo-as para si até onde minha anatomia permitia.

- Abre os olhos Byo-chan – pediu, e eu obedeci, vendo a mim mesmo completamente exposto no reflexo precário que tinha. – Você quer me ver entrar aqui, não quer? – elevou-se, aproximando seu corpo do meu, guiando seu membro tão teso quanto o meu na direção da minha entrada, roçando-o ali, me levando a loucura. – Você quer ver como vou preencher você inteiro, como vou entrar em você seco e sair cada vez mais molhado. Você quer ver como é que é feito o que vai fazer você gemer e gritar de forma descontrolada...

- JIIINN – gritei. Histeria? Isso mesmo, queria ver você na minha situação. Ainda mais com aquela glande quente me tocando de forma incompleta onde eu queria muito mais.

E como tudo que ele usou como provocação, pude vê-lo guiar uma mão até a ereção, ajudando com os movimentos. Vendo e sentindo ele se enfiar em mim quase que milimetricamente, gemendo alto com o misto de sensações que aquilo tudo me trazia. Até que finalmente podia me sentir completamente preenchido.

E ficamos apenas ali, curtindo aquela sensação, acostumando-se com a mesma. Uma de suas mãos passeava pela face interna de minha coxa completamente exposta. Eu gostava daquele momento, era ali, enquanto tentava me acostumar com o excesso de volume dentro de mim que caía a fixa, que o significado daquele momento se formava em minha mente. Porque o sexo não podia ser algo sem propósito para mim, e era naqueles instantes que minha mente trabalhava e isso acontecia.

Tentei um movimento ao sentir a dor ceder, e não precisou de nada mais para que Jin também se movesse, a fricção trazendo gemidos em ambos os lábios. Os movimentos eram lentos no começo, e eu podia ver pelo reflexo como meu corpo o recebia de volta, sempre depois que ele se retirava. Aquilo era excitante, e me aquecia, mas a medida em que nossos corpos foram exigindo mais de nossos movimentos, ele teve que se inclinar mais sobre mim, tampando essa visão. Presenteando-me com outra de igual teor erótico, seu corpo estava sobre o meu e seu quadril se ondulava em minha direção, cada vez mais intenso. Minhas pernas se ergueram e se prenderam em sua cintura e meus braços apareceram por sob os seus, cercando suas costas enquanto me movia no mesmo ritmo que ele.

Nossos corpos se buscavam e se encontravam, os gemidos já quase não cabiam mais em nossas bocas. Eu via os desenhos amorfos que minhas unhas faziam em suas costas. Sua mão segurou firme em meu quadril, se impulsionando com força para dentro de mim. Tão fundo. Eu tentava abrir-me cada vez mais, mas isso já era quase impossível, mas não importava, o único pensamento em mim no momento era o fato de que eu o queria mais e mais fundo dentro de mim. Vendo pelo espelho a forma como sua bunda se mexia com vigor para executar todos aqueles movimentos, mas tudo se nublou quando ele acertou o toque certeiro em minha próstata.

Não havia mais nada. Meus baços se firmaram em seu corpo com força e, pela primeira vez, meus movimentos se sobrepuseram aos dele. De certa forma, era como se eu estivesse ditando o ritmo e ele estivesse me acompanhando, eu o estava guiando, quase o estuprando enquanto seus altos gemidos me acompanhavam.

Ele nos fez parar, retirando-se de mim para se sentar no tapete, com as costas escoradas no sofá, com braços e pernas abertas, me esperando. "Caminhei" sobre os dois joelhos até sua direção, admirando seu corpo levemente soado, brilhando, com a respiração ofegante. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos, presos em cada mínimo movimento que eu fazia.

Afastei ainda mais seus joelhos para poder me aproximar, fiquei meio que de quatro sobre seu corpo, me lembrando de sua barriga sensível. Deixei que meus lábios o tacassem ali de leve antes de descer até seu membro e abocanhá-lo em um estímulo leve para lubrificá-lo antes de uma nova penetração. O que não me impedia de querer brincar um pouquinho mais com os sentidos dele.

Seu membro estava quente, e sua textura me parecia mais acolhedora. Apenas deixei meus lábios descerem e subirem por sua extensão, aumentando a pressão dele em minha boca muitas poucas vezes. Subi minhas mãos para acariciar-lhe também o abdome, mas parei com tudo ao ver que Jin direcionava suas mãos em minha direção, provavelmente para intensificar os movimentos. Foi difícil ouvir seus resmungos ao sentir a ausência de sua ereção em minha boca, mas eu lhe daria um desfecho melhor.

Guiei meus joelhos, um para cada lado do seu quadril, acomodando-me ali. Sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido languido vindo dele ao sentir o calor de meu corpo contra sua ereção, a penetração facilitada pelo membro bem lubrificado por minha saliva. Minhas mãos estavam em seus ombros e dessa vez não haveria tempo para adaptação, este não era necessário.

Gemi alto ao sentir-me deslizar por seu membro, naquela posição sempre era mais fundo, mais gostoso. Me impulsionava com cada vez mais agressividade, eu queria que fosse rápido e fundo. Tinha pressa em senti-lo novamente tocando o ponto sensível dentro de mim, e isso logo passou a acontecer, tornando meus movimentos mais erráticos e frenéticos.

Suas mãos seguravam minhas nádegas, as afastando, dando-me uma sensação a mais no meio daquilo tudo. Um turbilhão de emoções. Uma de minhas mãos seguiu para sua nuca enquanto a outra tocava o chão para me dar apoio, num movimento brusco puxei seus cabelos, fazendo ele olhar para cima.

Era a vez dele de nos apreciar. Me joguei ainda mais para trás, apoiado em um braço, rebolando sobre seu membro, quase o retorcendo dentro de mim com tantos movimentos em direções opostas. Tudo para ver se conseguia lhe dar um show melhor através dos cacos de espelho. Espero que ele tenha tido uma bela visão do meu gozo se chocando com a pele de seu abdome, pois eu tive o prazer de sentir o seu esquentar meu interior, intensificando tudo aquilo que eu já estava sentindo.

Parei todo e qualquer movimento, descansando meus braços sobre seus ombros e minha cabeça em um braço. Ambos em silencio, apenas deixando os corpos se acalmarem. Senti seus braços se fechando em torno de minha cintura em um abraços, nossas respirações apesar de descompassadas, trabalhavam juntas no mesmo ritmo.

Eu sabia que muitas palavras teriam que ser ditas, tudo aquilo que foi ignorado antes de darmos vazão aos nossos desejos teria que ser posto à mesa agora. Era o momento de sabermos o que aquilo tinha significado para cada um de nós, se seria o começo de algo novo, ou apenas uma diversão. Mas eu não estava interessado em saber, queira apenas aproveitar cada minuto, sentir sua presença ali.

- Temos muito o que conversar, não temos? – ele falou as palavras que atuavam um drama mudo em minha cabeça. Suspirei.

- Não agora. Preciso de um banho.

- Podemos conversar no banho. – ele disse, e eu me obriguei a olhar em seus olhos e rir.

- Não. Mas eu adoraria tomar um banho com você de qualquer modo. – respondi-lhe com um ar leve, mas sem esconder a malícia, rindo mais ao vê-lo corar. Os papeis poderia se alterar afinal, hm.

- Byo-chan, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – disse completamente constrangido. E era minha vez de fazer uma falsa pose de ofendido.

- Então quer dizer que você vai se negar a tomar um banho comigo? – disse com um tom de voz convincente, porém falsamente ofendido.

- Iie Byo, pare de distorcer as coisas. É só que você quer tomar banho e eu quero conversar, eu só queira fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – disse emburrado.

- Ne Jin-chan, minha dor de cabeça vai voltar assim! – disse e ele desmanchou o bico em dois segundos, substituindo-o por um sorriso.

- Bom, mas aí pelo menos eu já sei qual é o seu remédio nee. – disse jogando meu rosto para o lado com o seu, e esfregando seu nariz em meu pescoço, deixando um beijinho de esquimó ali. – Ah, e o teto do meu quarto aqui no hotel tem espelho, e não um simples mosaico. Sabia?

- OK, me convenceu! Vamos logo tomar uma banho aqui, e então vamos _conversar _no seu quarto! – disse já me levantando de seu colo, praticamente o arrastando junto comigo.

FIM!

Não gostei desse final, achei ele pobrinho, mas como eu não queria atrasar mais isso aqui deixei assim. Espero que tenham gostado ^.~

Especialmente a pessoinha que me fez escrever isso nee XDDD

Ah meninas, seguindo a minha lista de fics, vou ver se consigo terminar uma fic que se chama "O nascimento de Pain" de fandom Naruto, ainda hoje de noite e se eu conseguir isso, vocês terão atualização de "Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca" amanha mesmo ^.~

Sei que a maioria de vocês não lêem Naruto, mas se quiserem:

O Nascimento de Pain, é uma fic (antiga pra chuchu) que conta como o trio da chuva se desintegrou quando Nagato, que tinha jurado proteger seus dois amigos Konan e Yahiko, acabou se tornando o algoz da equipe, matando Yahiko e fazendo de Konan sua escrava. Entretanto a menina tem uma única chance de se ver livre de Nagato, e é isso que ela está lutando para conseguir agora. Deathfic, com estupro e violência.

.net/s/4874999/1/O_Nascimento_de_Pain

see you later ^.~


End file.
